Who are you
by liancassie
Summary: "...Hime-sama, tolong maafkan mereka..."/"...siapa kalian..."/kau takut dia takbisa menjalankan posisi itu.../"siapa kalian ?"/'bagaimana ini'/sial, dimana kau Naruto/"...hanya anda yang pantas memimpin kami..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milikku, tapi milik masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(S) bertebaran dimana-mana**

**Rate : T**

**Who are You ?**

**by**

**liancassie**

"KYUBIIII BANGUN ! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR HAH." Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari kediaman Namikaze .

Terlihat pemuda berambur orange, bermata merah, Namikaze Kyuubi dengan membawa tas berwarna merah sedang menuruni tangga.

"Aku sudah bangun Kushina, tak perlu berteriak. Menggagu orang saja." Kata pemudah tersebut.

Di ruang makan terlihat sang kepalah keluarga yang bernama Namikaze Minato sedang menikmati koran pagi, sehingga tak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang ada di sekitarnya. Disamping kanan sang kepalah keluarga , duduk perempuan berambut merah , bermata merah bernama Uzukami Kushina yang sekarang bermarga Namikaze Kushina istri dari Minato. Memberi tatapan mematika kepada si anak sulung .

"Sudah berapa kali _ka-san _dengan _ka-san_. Dimana sopan santunmu, Kyuubi !?." bentak Kushina.

"Ya...ya..ya.." balas Kyuubi dengan malas. " Naru, hari ini pertama kamu masuk sekolah, biar aku yang akan antar. Sekolahmu di KHS kan ?" Tanya Kyuubi pada pemuda berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru yang memncarkan kepolosan, dan terdapat goresanseperti kumis kucing disetiap pipi _chaby-_nya yang menambah kesan manis dan imut. Namikaze Naruto, si bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze.

"hm..hm.. Tapi aku harap nanti oni-san mau menjemputku, karna aku masih belum mengenal kota ini." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah sarapan, Kyuubi dan Naruto berangkan ketempat tujuan masing- masing. Sang kakak mengantarkan sang adik ke sekolah, lalu dilanjutkan dengan berangkat ketempat kuliahnya.

Namikaze Naruto adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersudarah. Kakak laki-lakinya Namikaze Kyuubi, dia tampan dan digilai oleh mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha, selain itu Kyubi juga punya sifat jahil dan _brother-complex _pada naruto . kakak kedua Naruto adalah seorang perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Naruko, dia lahir beberapa menit dari naruto. Tapi sayang beberapa hari dari kelahirannya naruko meninggal karena memiliki masalah di ada sesuatu, Naruto sejak berusia 7 tahun pindah ke Londen, Inggris untuk tinggal dengan _ba-san_ dan_ jii-san_ nya. Setelah 8 tahun, dia baru kembali ke Konoha karena rindu dengan kampung halamannya. Sebenarnya, naruto sudah lulus kuliah dengan nilai terbaik seangkatannya. Tapi karena, paksaan keluarga besar Namikaze ingin Naruto menikmati masa-masa remajanya, dia setuju untuk sekolah lagi tp di tingkatan SMA.

Konoha Hight School dikenal dengan istilah KHS adalah sekolahan bertaraf internasional. Untuk menjadi siswa di KHS sebenarnya sangat mudah, disini bukanlah kekayaan yang menjadi prioritas utama melainkan tekun dalam belajar, mentaati peraturan, dan niat dalam bersekolah. Bagi siswa yang tidak mampu jangan khawatir tidak bisa bersekolah di KHS, karena di sekolahan ini mengeluarka beasiswa disetiap tahunnya, tidak terkecuali sang tokoh utama kita. Naruto juga menggunakan jalur beasiswa karena tidak inggin di pandang dari kekayaan Namikaze. Yang mengetahui jatih diri Naruto di KHS hanya kepala sekolah yaitu Hyuuga Hiyashi. Oleh karena itu Naruto akan menggunakan marga Senju milik sang nenek saat masih gadis, selama dia sekolah di KHS.

Suasana dii ruang kelas 2-2 sangat ramai, sepertinya pasar sudah pindah tempat ya, tapi tidak lama seorang _sensei _yang bernama Ankomemasuki kelas dengan seorang pemuda manis disampingnya. Suasanya yang tandinya tenang berubah riuh rendah karna bisikan-bisikan dari penjuru kalas.

"Maaf _sensei. _Siapa anak disebalah anda , adik-nya ya ? wajahnya manis seperti perempuan, tubuhnya kecil , apa dia SD ?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat , dengan tato segitiga terbalik, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Benar_ sensei_, kenalkan pada kami !" sahut siswa yang lainnya.

"Tenang anak-anak, saya akan jawab pertanyaan kalian satu-satu. Pertama , dia bukan adik saya, kedua, bukan SD inuzuka-san tapi SMA. Perkenalkan dirimu ." jawab Anko dan menyuruh si anak baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ohayo mina, _perkenalkan namaku Senju Naruto, pindahan dari Inggris , salam kanal dan mohon batuannya." Sapa Senju Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto dengan senyum mempesona yang berhasil merebut hati seluruh penghuni kelas dengan senyumannya tak terkecuali pemuda berambut _Dark blue_, mata sehitam malam tak berbintang, dan berkulit putih. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, yang teerkenal dengan ketampanan,kepintaran, kekayaan seorang Uchiha dan sifatnya yang dingin.

"Silahkan duduk didekat Uchiha-_san_. Karna pelajran akan dimulai." Perintah Anko

"_Ha'i sensei." _Setiap langkah ya_ng _diambil oleh Naruto menarik perhatian seisi kelas, langkah kaki yang tenang , anggun, tak lupah senyum yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah semuanya buka sejarah kalian halaman 47." Anko memulai pelajarannya.

**Skip time**

Waktu istirahat tiba, tempat duduk Naruto sudah dipenuhi oleh semut-semut (?). Meminta kenalan. Sasuke yang mera jenga dengan murid-murid yang ada dibangku naruto, menarik tangan sang _Blonde_ keluar kelas dan mengajak Naruto kesuatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana Uchiha-_san_ ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenanglah , aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari para srigala maut itu." Jawab Sasuke sinis, tanpa melepaskan benggaman tangan meraka.

"umm... ano Uchiha-_san..._" Narutuo ingin mengat_ak_an sesuatu tapi ragu.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan sekitarnya apa lagi melihat pemandangan didepannya. menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan Naruto menabrak punggug tegap Sasuke.

"_I-itai..._Uchiha-_san_ kalu mau berhenti bilang-bilang dong kan sakit." Naruto mengusap mgusap hidungnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

Di hadapan sasuke berdiri 6 dari 12 siswa yang terkenal dengan akatsuki. Mereka adalah Pain, Konan, hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara,Tobi, sedangkan 6 orang lagi yang tidak berkumpul adalah Sasorii, Kisame, Kabuto, Zetsu, Sora , dan Haku.

"wah...wah...wah... Siapa yang datang berkunjung , oh ternyata kau _My Lord._ Ada keperluan apa anda kemari ? " dengan seringai yang menakutkan Tobi bertanya kepada sasuke dengan nada riang. Teman-temannya yang lain mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Sasuke dan entah Sejak kapan tubuh Sasuke menghalangi pandangan mereka dari Naruto yang dia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Kejadian itu tidak luput dari pandangan Konan, tanpa rasa takut Kpnan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sekali tarik, Naruto muncul dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Konan !" Sasuke menyentak tangan Konan, dan membawa Naruto kembali kebalik punggungnya guna untuk melindungi Naruto dari bahaya yang mungkin akan segera datang sembari melangkah mundur berusaha meberi jarak pada perempuan berparas lembut namun mrngerikan.

Pain yang melihat Konan di perlakukan secara kasar oleh Sasuke merasa geram. Tanpa diduga jarakantara Sasuke dengan Pain yang awalnya sekitar 7 meter sekarang bahkan tidak ada satu meter bahkan wajah mereka tinggal beberapa meter. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan Pain berhasil memukul rahang Sasuke dengan keras membuat ia terhuyung kesamping.

"Jangan perna kau berlaku kasar pada ratuku."Pain melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggang Konan dengan_ posesive._

"Uchiha-san ..! apa yang kalian lakukan padanya ? Uchiha-san baik-baik saja ? astaga kau memar. Ayo kita ke UKS ! " Naru tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, dan matanya sudah nampak berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa senang dan tersenyum. Naruto menaru tangan kanan Sasuke di pundaknya dan menuntun untuk menuju ke UKS, tapi langka naruto terhenti saat didepanya ada Hidan yang membawa pisau dan Kakuzu.

"Mau kemana anak manis, disini saja ya bersama kami. " Kakuzu mencekram lengan Naruto dengan erat sampai siempunya lengan meringis kesakitan.

"lepaskan aku ! apa kau tak lihat temanku terluka." Naruto membentak Kakuzu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya.

"Baik, kau akan kami lepaskan tak hanya itu kau akan selamat . tapi, tinggalkan dia disini." Usul Deidara sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"Tidak mau. Aku datang bersamanya dan pergi dari sini juga harus dengannya."Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisi Sasuke bahkan tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam pinggag Sasuke mengerat.

"Baiklah kau itu maumu, jangan menyesal ya." Hidan maju mendekati Naruto , menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, dan menorehkan luka di telapak tangan Naruto sehingga menghasilkan goresan beberapa centi menyebabkan tangan itu mengeluarkan darah yang tidak terbilang sedikit.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata melihat kejadian itu, sedangkan Narutui hanyak diam saja tapi tiba-tiba ...

**DEG...**

**DEG...**

**DEG..DEG..DEG**

**DEG!DEG!DEG!**

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, nafasnya tak teratur seolah baru lari maraton, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingan terlihat diwajahny. Sasuke yang khawatir dengan keadaan dia menyentuh pundak kecil itu berusaha membut Naruto fokus padanya.

"Naruto... hey Naruto... sadar ada pa denganmu . hey Naruto!" panggilan maupun teriakan Sasuke tak didengar olehnya seolah jiwanya menghilang. Dengan tiba-tiba sasuke merasa beban yang teertumpuk dilengannya. Mata biru itu tertutup dengan sempurna, manandahkan Naruto jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto ! sial .. kalian.." Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto ke anggotaAkatsuki yang ada di depannya, mata hitam itu berkelat berbahaya. Sasuke melatakkan Naruto di lantai dan ia berdiri siap melayangka pukulan kepada Hidan, namun sebelum serangan itu dilancarkan derap suara langkaki dan sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !"

**TBC**

Ditunggu RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Masashi ** **Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, banyak typo, Shounen-ai , Straig, inces, (sebagai bumbu semata)**

**Genre : Segalah genre (mungkin) **

**Rate : Berusaha di K+ - T**

**Who are You**

**By **

**Liancassie**

**Chapter 2 **

BUK

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari salah satu di ruang yang ada di kediaman bercorak khas Jepang kuno, terlihat seorang perempuan perambut merah darah berusaha menenangkan perempuan lainnya yang lebih mudah dari emosi , di depan kedua perempuan tersebut terdapat dua sosok tubuh penuh luka dan sepertinya tak sadarkan diri .

"_Hime-sama, _tenanglah. Mereka sudah terluka, _Hime-sama_ tak perlu menghajar mereka lagi.

Tolong maafkan mereka, _Hime-sama." _Sosok perempuan berambut merah berlutut pada seseorang yang dia panggil _Hime-sama._

"Oh... Berani sekali kau membelah mereka dihadapanku ! Kau pikir, siapa dirimu ? berani merintahku ." Senyum sadis terlihat dari sosok itu. Sosok yang dipanggil _Hime-sama_ tersebut menarik surai merah sosok lain yang ada di samping-nya dengan erat, mungkin beberapa helai ada yang tercabut dari kulit kepalah itu. Dengan kasar sosok _Hime-sama _melepaskan tarikan tangan-nya dengan kasar sehingga kepala itu membentur lantai yang tertutup_ tatami _dengan keras. "Bersihkan mereka! Aku tak mau melihat mereka berkeliaran disini untuk bebarapa saat. Bersyukurlah Tua bangka itu masih membutuhkan kalian. Dan yang terakhir siapkan air hangat aku ingin berendam." Entah kemana senyum sadis itu pergi dari sosok itu, yang terlihat hanya senyum manis yang penuh pesona.

"_Hai', Hime-sama"_

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa Eropa , terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengelilingi sosok yang sedang tidur di ranjang _King Size._

"Lihat dia manis bukan. Aku rasa dia cocok menjadi _Queen _untuk _King _kita." Sosok perempuan bercepol dua memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku setuju denganmu. " sosok perempuan berambut _pinki _melirik dari sudut mata hijau toska-nya pada sosok yang duduk di sofa berwarna merah _Maroon _yang sedang asik membaca buku yang ada dipangkuannya tanpa terusik. " Tapi , apa kau tak lihat ? dadanya rata dan belum tentu _King _mau kan. !" Lanjutnya dengan frustasi.

"Dia tenang seperti awan yang bergerak dengan pelan saat memajamkan matanya , tak terlihat sedang pingsan." Sosok lain berambut _Dark Blue_ panjang yang terikat rendah, ikut mengomentari.

"_Anik_i, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku cemburu. " Dengan suara lirih sosok yang mirip dengan si _Dark Blue_ panjang menimpali.

" Oh... _Imouto-_ku tersayang , jangan cemburu. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku lihat." Jawab si kembar. Yang lain ? jangan tanya, meraka binggung, dibagian mananya yang bikin cemburu. Dasar _Twins._

"_Ne... ne ..._itu benar. Kalian harus tenang jika tidak Queen bisa bangun . Kalau boleh jujur, aku mau _Queen _cepat bangun. Ah.. aku tak sabar untuk berbicara banyak dengan _Queen." _Ucap perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan riangnya.

"Kami juga begitu. Dan lagi ... _King ?"_ Sosok yang memakai kaca mata hitam terllihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapan-nya.

" Aku tau. Kedepannya kita harus lebih hati-hati. Aku berharap kejadian seperti ini tak terjadi lagi." Sosok yang dipanggil _King_ menasehati semua dengan pandangan teduh namun penuh ketegasan.

"_King_, saat dia bangun nanti, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?_Iie..._apa yang harus kita katakan ? " Pemuda bertubuh subur bertanya diselah-selah makan-nya.

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat semua yang ada di ruang itu diam.

Hari mejelang sore, matahari hampir meninggalkan singgahsana untuk kembali keperaduhan, menciptakan warna _orange_ yang menenangkan. Sosok yang tertidur –pingsan- di _King Size_ mulai bangun dan menunjukkan warna biru cerah dari manik matanya. Merenggangkan otot tubuh sebentar, matanya menelisik seisi rungan tempat dia berada.

"Are... ini dimana ? ini bukan kamarku." Sosok berambut kuning cerah, kebingungan di ruangan asing dan sepih itu.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok tubuh kecil beramput _dark blue _panjang didepan pintu. Dengan kaki kecilnya, sosok itu berlari , meloncat, dan melemparkan tubuh mungilnya pada sosok pemuda yang masih duduk di ranjang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ruangan yang awalnya berisikan dua orang kini ramai dengan kehadiran beberapa sosok tak dikenalinya, kecuali sosok terakhir yang memasuki kamar tersebut.

Semua orang yang lihat pemudah bersurai kuning sudah bangun, menghembuskan nafas lega, namun disaat bersamaan juga bingun untuk menjelaskan pada sosok itu.

"Uchiha-_san_... kau tau ini dimana ? apa yang terjadi padaku ? dan siapa kalian ? apa kalian mau menculikku ?!" pertanyaan bertubih-tubih dilontarkan pada sosok itu terhadap sosok lain yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelas.

"Tenang kalau tanya satu-satu ya. Pertama, kau ada dimarkas milikku. Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang di koridor sekolah ? kau pingsan. Akan aku jelaskan siapa kami nanti. Dan tidak. Kami bukan penculik." Jelas sosok sang Uchiha.

"Markas ? apa kalian penjahat ? atau sekelompok orang memberantas kejahatan seperti FBI ? " tanya sosok pirang _a.k.a _Naruto dengan rasa tusias tinggi tak lupa ekspresi polosnya .

Semua yang mendengar keantusiasan Naruto yang berlibih tak dapat menghentikan tarikan garis panjang keatas dibibir mereka

Naruto memiringkan kepalannya sedikit kearah kanan, membuatnya tampak imut. " Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku ?"

"Tak ada yang salah _Queen." _ Sosok yang ada dipelukan Naruto menjawab.

"Dari pada kau salah dan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terus, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami."

"Aku **Haruno Sakura.** Salam kenal ." -gadis berambut _Soft Pink._

"**hyuuga Hinata**. Senang berkenalan denganmu." – Ucap gadis _Dark Blue_ lirih sambil membungkukkan badan.

"**Rock Lee. **TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAHMU," pria dengan rambut model mangkung yang berpakaian serba hijau. Sepertinya dia maniak hijau.

"Panggil saja aku ** Ten-Ten." **Perempuan dengan cepol dua .

" **Aburame Shino. **Jangan sungkan padaku.**"** Membenarkan kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

"**Akamichi Chozi. ** Mau kripik ?.**" ** Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, lengannya yang masih memeluk sosok tubuh kecil itu mengerat

"**Yamanaka ino. **Aku harap , kita bisa jadi teman**"**

" **Hyuuga Neji. **_Aniki _dari Hinata dan boca cilik itu." Menunjuk pada sosok yang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"**Sabaku Gaara. "** pemuda berambut merah bata , terdapat tato kanji "_AI" _dikeningnya.

"Hooaamm... **Nara Shikamaru. **Jangan berisik aku mau tidur." Merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto, tak lama deru nafasnya terdengan teratur dan tenang.

"Huuuhh.. dasar Shika pemalas." Sosok gadis cilik melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Berdiri di atasranjang dan dengan semangat, memperkenalkan diri_ . _"Namakku **Hyuuga Hanabi. **Salam kenal Queen. Mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga dan melindungi _ Queen _dari orang jahat. Khususnya dari orang-orang yang melukai _Queen _tadi siang." Setelah itu Hanabi memeluk kembali Naruto, dengan reflek Naruto memeluk Hanabi. Takut jatuh.

Hanabi melingkarkan lengan kecilnya disekitar leher Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkan pipi putihnya di pipi _chaby_ Naruto, menyebabkan pipi Naruto bersemu merah. Tindakan itu mendapatkan pelototan kejam dari yang lain, dan Hanabi membalasnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau memelukku ?" tannya Naruto dengan malu.

"Habis _Queen_ hangat si." Jawab Hanabi

" Kita sudah berkenalan tadi. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi dengan benar. Namaku **Uchiha Sasuke. **Panggil saja aku kenal. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi." Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, dengan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, dengan gaya santai. Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan lembut mengusap rambut Naruto .

"Aku Senju Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Dan Uchiha-_san_ terima kasih kembali." Naruto tersennyum dengan riang.

"Tadi sebelum kau pingsan, wajahmu seperti orang ketakutan, kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A...Aku...aku...Aku kekurangan darah. Iya kekurangan darah. Kan darahnya keluar banyak. Hehehe.

Ah , ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menolong kita ?" dengan gugup Naruto menjawab dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya.' Batin semua orang tak terkecuali Shikamaru, yang melirik Naruto dari sudut mata kuacinya .

"Tadi yang menolong Shikamaru dan Chouzi yang kebetulan lewat." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur, menyebabkan Hanabi jatuh keranjang dengan tiba-tiba karena Naruto berdiri dengan cepat, dan mendapatkan tawa lirih dari yang lainnya. "_Queen _jahat. Kalian juga. Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang." Hanabi mengerut.

"Maaf Hanabi_-chan_. Nara-_san _dan Akamichi-_san _terima kasih banyak sudah menolong . Saya berhutang dengan kalian. Dan untuk kalian juga." Ucap Naruto dengan membukkukan badan beberapa kali.

"_Queen_ baik ya. Badahal kita tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Ten-Ten dengan senang karena melihat sikap Naruto yang sopan.

"_King, _kami ingin dia, menjadi_ Queen _kita. Hanabi saja suka dengan dia begitupun juga dengan kami." Sakura memberi usul yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh yang lain kecuali Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Menjalankan posisi _Queen _tidaklah mudah. "

"_King _takut dia tidak bisa menjalankan posisi itu ? Jangan bercanda ! bukankah dia sudah menolongmu, bahkan dia sampai terlukakan." Hanabi terteriak marah, menunjukkan luka di pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terluka dan sudah diperban dengan rapi. "Lihat, dia terluka gara-gara siapa ? apa kau tak tau, kita harus menjaganya jika tidak, Naruto akan menjadi incaran mereka. Luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan nanti saat dia tak berada dibawa pengawasan kita." Hanabi mulai terisak lirih, Hinata dan Ino berusaha menenangkannya. "Jika hik..hik.. jika _King _tak mau biar hik aku saja hik.. yang menjaga-nya." Tangisan Hanabi tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tsuuut... Hanabi-_chan_ kenapa menagis ? nanti jelek loh gag manis lagi. Sudah ya jangan sedih." Hibur Naruto, tangan berkulit tan itu mengelis rambut Hanabi dan menghapus air mata Hanabi dengan lembut, tak lupa dengan kata penenang yang Naruto lontarkan. Hanabi menagis dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

Semua orang tertegun dengan tindakan Hanabi, kecuali Naruto. Selama mereka mengenal Hanabi, tak perna mereka melihat sisi lemah yng ditunjukkan oleh Hanabi Bahkan _Twins_ Hyuuga, karena yang terlihat selama ini sosok Hanabi yang tagar dan kuat.

"Sasuke, aku mau tanya, dari tadi kalian menyebut nama _King _bahkan Hanabi-_chan _memanggilku _Queen. _Sebenarnya siapa itu _King _dan_ Queen?"_ Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. "Selain itu 'siapa' kalian dan 'mereka' yang kalian maksut itu siapa ?" Lanjut-nya.

"_Kami...Mereka... _ano... itu..."

'Hadu kami harus jawab apa?'

Dilain tempat, dikediaman Namikaze sedang hebo,

"Kyuubi, bagaimana si kau itu. Bukanya tadi kau bilang yang akan menyusul Naruto. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri. Hari sudah malam lagi. Naruto kemana kau pergi nak, _ka-san_ khawatir. Cepat pulang. Minato, bagaimana ini ? Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja, lakukan sesuatu." Kushina mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, menunggu si bungsu yang belum pulang, tak lupa mengomeli Kyuubi yang lalai dalam menjaga sang adik, dan Minato yang masih masih bersikap tenang.

"Tenang sayang. Naruto sudah besar, lagi pula dia laki-laki kan. Pulang sedikit telat takkan jadi masalah." Ucap Minato.

"Benar. " Kyuubi asik dengan buah apel merah yang ada ditangan kanan, sedangkan tangan yang lain sedang mengelus bulu _orange_ dari binatang jenis ruba milik sang adik.

"TENANG KALIAN BILANG. APA KALIAN TAK KHAWATIR KALAU 'MEREKA' MENEMUKAN NARUTO HAAH!" Amara Kushina sudah sampai dipuncak kepala.

"Aku cari sekitar sekolah-nya"

"aku dijalan dan tempat biasa anak muda bermain"

Dengan wajah pucat pasih, mereka menyambar kunci mobil masing-masing dan menjalankan-nya menuju tempat yang mereka tujuh.

'sial, dimana kau, Naruto. Cepat pulang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.' Batin mereka dengan berbagai emosi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka ?"

"Luka mereka cukup parah. Tapi bersyukurlah, mereka masih hidup."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan serbah putih, menghampiri orang lai yang ada di luar ruangan.

"bagaimana ?"

Mereka menggelengkan kepala, sebagai pengganti jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Untuk mementara, mereka tidak bisa digaganggu. Biarkan mereka istirahat, sebagai bentuk penyembuhan untuk lukanya."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh istirahat. Begitupun juga dengan kalian, yang sudah bekerja dengan keras."

"Baik ketua. Anda juga harus istirahat. Ayo semua.

Setelah semua pergi, hanya menyisaka sang ketua dan orang kepercaan-nya .

"Ketua."

"Kau tau. Aku lemah, tak bisa menjaga anggota. Apa kau tau ? Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Tanpa disadari sosok sang Ketua menitikkan air mata kepedihan, memandang sang rembulan yang bersinar terang dengan pandangan keputus asaan, dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir dipipi tanpa ada niat untuk menghapusnya.

Sang tangan kanan yang tak tega melihat ketua-nya yang begitu rapu mendekati sosok itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagila kesedihan anda dengan saya. Jangan menyerah untuk memimpin kami. Karena hanya anda yang pantas memimpin kami bukan yang lain.

**TBC**

Siapa yang dimaksut _King_ dan _Queen_ oleh Naruto ? siapa Sasuke dkk. ? Siapa 'Mereka' yang dimaksut Hanabi ? dan siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksut oleh keluar keluarga Namikaze?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya...


End file.
